familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Komentarz na blogu:Shinarei/Rzygam tym wszystkim, zmieńcie mnie *siada na ławie rezerwowych*/@comment-5369630-20140427165835
Nie ma mnie nie cały tydzień i takie rzeczy się dzieją *tak bardzo jak zwykle nie ogarnięta* no dobra, ja też miałam kiedyś dosyć (co pewnie jeszcze pamiętacie ;^; )wchodziłam na wiki i czułam taką pustkę, znudzenie, zero przyjemności z tego że z wami byłam, pisałam. Jeszcze dobijała mnie ta cisza na czatanie, miałam takie wrażenie jakbyście mnie unikały jak chorego i starały się ze mną jak najmniej pisać. Życie mnie męczyło po prostu i jeszcze w dodatku z wami też nie czułam się lepiej. I wgl to było . jak lord wbił do nas, więc wgl czułam jakby mi zabrał miejsce. Takie miałam wrażenie że mnie wyrzucono nie mówiąc mi o tym. No i postanowiłam że "dobra, zwalniam miejsce jeśli tego tak chcecie". Im więcej byłam na czatanie tym bardziej to czułam. Żywa rozmowa była zanim wbiłam (z lordem of kors) a tu nagle cisza bo ja jestem na czacie. No i chciałam was zostawić, tak jak postanowiłam. Było mi z tym potwornie źle, nie mogłam w nocy spać, napędzałam się tylko myślą że teraz macie ubaw z kimś innym i nawet was to nie ruszyło że mnie już nie ma. Nie wyobrażałam sobie życia bez was bo to wy mi najwięcej pomogłyście nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Kiedy w domu i w szkole miałam piekło to zawsze mogłam się pocieszyć tym że kiedy tu do was zajrzę to będę mogła poczuć to ciepło jak w rodzinie, że będzie tu normalnie (no prawie XD) i będę mogła się pośmiać, uciec od rzeczywistości. To było takie szczęście tylko dla mnie, mentusy nie mogły tego mieć i mi tego zabrać. Czułam się tutaj bezpiecznie i byłam szczęśliwa że mogło mnie to spotkać. Dlatego było mi smutno że mogło to wszystko zniknąć, że być może wy tego nie czułyście. Jednak kiedy zobaczyłam że jednak się o mnie martwicie, pytałyście co się stało i dlaczego mnie nie ma to tak bardzo chciałam wrócić. No i jakoś mi się udało. Nawet jeśli nie jest zawsze idealnie, to cieszę się że mam tu gdzieś swoje miejsce. To też tłumaczy dlaczego hejcę lorda, nawet po takim czasie. Wybacz lordzie ale nie potrafię się do ciebie przekonać. No i tak na koniec krótko, jak widać każda z nas musi czasem sobie zrobić przerwę i poukładać wszystko w głowie jak i w życiu żeby na nowo potem móc się cieszyć z czegoś co uważałyśmy za stracone. Dlatego ja osobiście shin nie mam nic do twojej decyzji i nie będę na siłę cię przekonywać żebyś coś robiła lub i nie. Mam nadzieję że wiesz że zawsze będziemy szanować twoje decyzję i czekać na ciebie z otwartymi drzwiami i oknami, nowymi akcjami i innymi takimi XD nawet jeśli nie mam teraz dostępu do kompa to będę kibicować żeby do ciebie wena wróciła i całe to szczęście z bycia na wiki. Sorry jeśli błędy są ale tablet ofiara autokorektę mi daje a ją też pisałam spontanicznie bez patrzenia więc mogło się napisać coś dziwnego XD *historie z życia nyasi opowiedziane, mogę iść spać XD *